


Bianca's Writing Scraps: Fire Emblem Edition

by BiancaShiro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Friendship, Gen, Humor, short story collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaShiro/pseuds/BiancaShiro
Summary: A small collection of short stories that I write to practice my writing skills while I procrastinate on my main fanfiction(s). Most stories are around 400-700 words long, sometimes more. So if that sounds good to you, come and take a look!





	1. Mae the Mage Knight...?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a small collection of very short stories I made in my spare time to practice my writing! They're not really related to any of my other works, and are likely too short to get their own stories, so here they are!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Olwen spots a pair of mages running around with her brother's tome.
> 
> ...Well, maybe "Running around" isn't the best word to see the unusual sight that she sees...

"Magic is EVERYTHING!"

Olwen couldn't help but gape at the very unusual sight in front of her. Mae was riding piggyback on Boey's back, the male mage obviously struggling to hold her aloft, while she was waving her brother's Dire Thunder tome around like some sort of flag. 

She was shouting in her best impression of Reinhardt's voice, which for some reason sounded a lot deeper than his actual voice.

"N-nhh... Mae... Why do I have to do this?" Boey asked weakly, his legs quivering a little. "You're so... heavy..."

"What?!" Mae shouted at him, scowling a little. "Are you calling me FAT?!"

The pink haired mage punctuated her last word by lightly smacking Boey on the shoulder with Reinhardt's tome. 

"N-No! I'm not!" Boey gaped, horrified. "It's just that my legs are about to give out at any minute..!"

"Weeell, maybe you should work out more!" Mae replied with a smirk. "Besides, you agreed to this so we could snap Celica out of her funk! Now mush!"

Boey groaned again, and Olwen was seriously contemplating on intervening at this point. Even then, though, she wasn't sure if it would be to retrieve her brother's tome, or if it was to stop poor Boey from collapsing. 

"Ah... So THAT'S where my tome went..."

Turning towards the source of the voice, Olwen saw her brother standing next to her. He was wearing an awkward smile on his face as he watched the scene in front of them.

"Brother..." Olwen said, frowning gently. "Should we do something? I think Mae just might run Boey into the ground..."

"I think we should wait to see how this plays out," Reinhardt gave a small shrug, keeping his awkward smile. "Like she said, they're trying to cheer their friend up. Besides... Something tells me that this sort of thing happens all the time amongst them."

An awkward silence passed between the two as they watched Mae and Boey bicker, the pink haired mage now boasting about how she could carry her male companion above her head for miles without even breaking a sweat.

"Somehow... That doesn't reassure me..." Olwen sighed a bit, pinching the bridge of her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the inspiration for this chapter is pretty simple, actually: It was based off a post on the Heroes subreddit of Mae piggybacking on Boey using Heroes's sprites. Heck, there's even a version of her wielding Dire Thunder, which further made me want to write this.
> 
> You can see it here:
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/FireEmblemHeroes/comments/6ue76t/onward_my_noble_steed/
> 
> Anyway, while short (Like most of the stuff here is likely gonna be), it was still fun to write. Especially Mae. I absolutely LOVE her. She's one of my absolute favorite characters in Shadows of Valentia, and in the series, period. I AM worried about her snapping at Boey being out of character, buuut to be fair, you don't bring up a woman's weight... XP
> 
> As for Olwen and Reinhardt? Even though they didn't get much dialogue, I hope I didn't butcher them. I'll admit that I haven't played Thracia 776, although I HAVE read a playthrough of it.... XP So if there's ways I can improve, let me know!
> 
> But yeah, do you have any comments? Criticisms? Questions? Is anyone too out of character? Do you like what you see? Feel free to tell me!


	2. Lilina's Dowsing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Sophia's request, the Lycian Alliance make their way to the Nabata Desert to protect the village of Arcadia from Bern. Lilina, hearing stories of buried desert treasure, decides to test out an unusual device that she bought.

"Lilina... What exactly are you wearing...?"

 

Roy blinked in confusion as he stared at the unusual... device that was resting on Lilina's head. It was a metal headband of some kind, with two... metal ropes sticking out of it towards the middle. At the end of the ropes were two yellow orbs that seemed to be glowing.

 

It was so unusual, to the point that the young lord struggled for words to even describe what he was looking at.

 

Lilina, on the other hand, was much more enthusiastic, a large grin on her face.

 

"I'm glad you asked, Roy!" She said, patting the side of the headband. "It's something I bought from a secret shop that's supposed to be from a faraway outrealm! It's called a dowsing machine!"

 

"A... what?" Those were two words that Roy had never heard in his life.

 

"Yes, a Dowsing machine! It's some kind of special... headwear that's supposed to detect items beneath the ground! Because there were so many legends of buried treasure in the Nabata Desert, I decided to buy it so we could search for them!"

 

Even though she kept her wide grin, though, it was obvious that Lilina had just as much of a clue as Roy did.

 

"...How does it even work? DOES it even work?" Roy asked after an awkward silence.

 

"I'm really not sure..." She replied with a shrug. The woman running the shop used a lot of words I didn't understand, like "technology", so... I'll assume it's magic!"

 

The rest of the army stared at Lilina's headgear as she walked alongside Roy through the desert. Thankfully, despite the blinding sandstorm, they didn't run into any opposition. Still, they had their weapons drawn, just in case of any danger.

 

"Lady Lilina..." Sophia soon spoke up. "Are you sure that... wandering in this sandstorm is... wise...?"

 

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine as long as I'm with all of you!" Lilina replied with another shrug. "Besides, I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a waste of- Oh!"

 

Suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, the two yellow orbs on the dowsing machine turned blue!

 

"I think it's working!" She said with a large grin on her face. "The shopkeeper said that the orbs would change color when I'm getting close to something!"

 

Before Roy or Sophia could ask what she meant, the mage suddenly dashed off into the sandstorm!

 

"L-Lilina! Wait!" Roy's eyes widened in horror as he chased after her, with Sophia following behind her.

 

"Lady Lilina...! It's too dangerous! The enemy... they're ahead!"

 

Needless to say, the battle began abruptly. Bern's troops immediately attacked Roy's group as soon as they came into view, and it was already an uphill battle with the desert's dunes inhibiting the army's movement and the sandstorm inhibiting their vision.

 

And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that Bern had dragons with them again. Literally the only reason they weren't torn apart right away was because Fir was carrying the Wyrmslayer she was given.

 

Lilina, however, was blissfully unaware of the battle and started dashing around one particular dune like a child in a candy store, the orbs on the dowsing machine switching between blue, green and orange.

 

"Let's see..." She muttered to herself as a wyvern rider snuck up behind her, raising his lance for the kill. "The orbs are supposed to turn orange when I get close to treasure..."

 

But before the wyvern rider could strike, however, he was suddenly torn apart by a dark void, courtesy of Sophia's Flux tome. She, along with Roy, ran up to her, panting heavily.

 

"Lilina, stop running around like that! You're endangering yourself!" Roy shouted, his hands on Lilina's shoulders.

 

Lilina gave a quick shake of her head, unaware of her near-death experience.

 

"But I'm fine, Roy!" She replied cheerfully, stepping around a bit. "Besides, I think I'm close... Oh!"

 

Just then, the orbs on the dowsing machine turned red, and her face lit up.

 

"Aha! It's buried here!" Lilina cheered. Roy opened his mouth to respond, but she pulled a shovel out of nowhere and started to dig.

 

Roy and Sophia just looked at her in disbelief as she dug up a pair of boots. When they were fully excavated, she held them up as if they were one of Elibe's legendary weapons themselves.

 

"Yes! I knew it! It works! There truly IS buried treasure here!"

 

Roy couldn't help but smile a bit, but after all that, it was a weary smile. "I'm glad for you, Lilina. But we should get back to-"

 

"And this means that there's even more treasure to be found here!" Lilina suddenly interrupted. "I'm going to find every last one of them! Who knows how useful they could be?"

 

Before Roy and Sophia could protest, though, Lilina suddenly bolted off again, leaving the two of them to exchange worried glances.

 

"This... this will be a very long day, won't it, Lord Roy...?"

 

"Yeah.. It's gonna be," Roy nodded, letting out a sigh. "Come on, let's catch up to her again before she runs into more trouble..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one! I decided to wait several days before posting another one of these to make sure I wasn't flooding, in a way... XP
> 
> Anyway, this one's another story inspired by a reddit post, this time on the regular FE subreddit. And as you can likely guess, it's a sprite edit of Lilina wearing ORAS's dowsing machine. Here it is!
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/6tojru/lilina_but_shes_wearing_pokemon_orass_dowsing/
> 
> I'll admit, I haven't played Binding Blade, but I HAVE heard horror stories about chapter 14. I mean... Desert Chapter + Fog of War + Hidden desert items + A turn limit to get the best ending + Cecilia being dead weight, with both the terrain and her stats + Sophia starting out with bad stats turning the whole thing into an escort mission = Absolute nightmare. A dowsing machine would definitely make one part of it a heck of a lot easier... XP
> 
> Also, I made Sophia powerful enough to one-shot that wyvern rider, because... well, I think she would've been the only one able to even deal with it, because Roy would be at a disadvantage. Even though she starts at level 1 in game, she's... cute. And... well...
> 
> Look, don't think about it too hard, okay? XP
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have to say this time! Tell me what you think!


	3. Mystery of the Missing Mystletainn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldigan can't find his sword, so he starts searching for it thinking that he misplaced it during training.
> 
> The truth, however, is something completely unexpected.

"Brother? Is something wrong?"

 

Lachesis gently frowned as she approached Eldigan, who was wandering around the halls of the Order's base, a gentle frown of his own on his face.

 

Upon noticing his sister, the knight turned to her and shook his head.

 

"No, I'm alright, Lachesis." He said, his frown intensifying. "It's just... I seem to have misplaced Mystletainn..."

 

"Misplaced?" Lachesis tilted her head in confusion, blinking a few times. "How could you have possibly misplaced it? Did you leave it behind while you were training?"

 

Eldigan sighed as she shook his head yet again.

 

"No, that's the thing," He said, closing his eyes. "I could have sworn that I left it in my room. And yet when I searched, it was nowhere to be found..."

 

"It really isn't like you to lose your weapon like that, though..." Lachesis folded her arms as a contemplative frown appeared on her face. "Perhaps it's somewhere you haven't-"

 

"Hold it right there, fell fiend! Your days of terrorizing this land have ended! My countrymen will not tremble beneath your iron fist any longer!"

 

Before Lachesis could finish her sentence, a loud voice suddenly boomed from the training hall. The siblings exchanged a silent look of confusion between the two of them before they decided to investigate the commotion.

 

Inside the training hall, they saw Odin, one of the mages in the order, who was VERY inappropriately dressed in Lachesis's opinion, shouting at a training dummy. Instead of a tome, he was wielding a sword of some sort, and for some reason, it looked like he was holding it like he wielded one for years.

 

Lachesis was about to ask what he was even doing, but the mage kept talking before she could even open her mouth.

 

"For I, Odin Dark, will bring you down, right here and now, by the blade of the legendary Demon Sword, Mystletainn!"

 

And indeed, now that the siblings could get a closer look, the sword he was wielding was none other than Mystletainn.

 

A bewildered expression suddenly appeared on Eldigan's face. He blinked a few times just to make sure whether what he was seeing was even real. Any anger he might have felt from the implications that Odin took Mystletainn while he wasn't looking was quickly replaced by confusion as to what was even going on.

 

Lachesis, on the other hand, felt her jaw drop in shock. Her eyes widened at the sight, not even sure what to make of it either.

 

"My gods... Is he... is he for real?" She felt herself asking nobody in particular.

 

Odin didn't hear her, though. Instead, he swung Mystletainn in an admittedly impressive manner before he dashed forward at the training dummy.

 

"Light's... JUDGEMENT!"

 

With a shout, he swung the Demon Sword at the dummy...

 

...Only for his strike to bounce off of it harmlessly and almost comically.

 

The siblings exchanged yet another confused glance as Mystletainn shot out of Odin's hand and clattered to the floor unceremoniously.

 

They then noticed Odin scowl darkly as he grabbed his wrist, stared down at his hand and... Started talking to it...?

 

"Blast it, sword hand!" He shouted angrily. "I know that it has been many months since you last saw battle, but you need to cooperate! The fate of Ylisse, no, all of the outrealms depends on it!"

 

"Sword... hand...?" Lachesis muttered to herself again, a deadpan expression on her face. "Brother, I think this boy has lost it..."

 

All Eldigan could do was stare at the scene in front of him, the sheer audacity of what just happened preventing him from forming much coherent thought. Instead, he just sighed and shook his head.

 

"I have no idea, Lachesis..." He said. "I'm at just as much of a loss as you are..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, sweet one. This one came from the idea of Owain's search for Mystletainn in his paralogue, only to find a crappy bootleg. Because Eldigan himself is in Heroes (And another big reason I made this was because Eldigan's one of my mains in Heroes), however, I can just imagine that Odin would see that as an amazing opportunity to wild the REAL Mystletainn.
> 
> Only problem is that he doesn't have Holy Blood... XP
> 
> I'll admit, I never played Genealogy of the Holy War, so I'm not sure what happens to those who use Holy Weapons without major Holy Blood. I'm assuming it's either like in Awakening where Falchion's blade dulls if anyone other than Marth's bloodline wields it, or the Royal Sword in Shadows of Valentia, where it's too heavy to even pick up.
> 
> I went with the former because it's funnier that way... XP
> 
> Also, even though there wasn't much dialogue, I won't lie, I kinda like Lachesis. I wrote a couple other short stories involving her, and while I AM worried that I butchered her personality, she was really fun to write.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have to say this time. Tell me what you think!


	4. Some Disgusting Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her considering her brother to be a man of the highest caliber, Lachesis's feelings for him are strictly admiration. It still doesn't stop some disgusting rumors from reaching her ears...
> 
> Fortunately for her, though, she's not alone when it comes to said rumors.

Lachesis fumed to herself as she stormed down the halls of the Order's base. The horrid rumors she heard from Askr's citizens buzzed around her mind like an annoying fly that just wouldn't go away.

 

"Urgh... All I did was go into his room to talk! Nothing more! Why do people have to assume…?”

 

"Excuse me? Lachesis?"

 

A male voice suddenly snapped Lachesis out of her ranting before she turned to the source of the voice. It turned out to be from Ephraim, the prince of Renais. Kiran often paired the two of them in battle together, but they never really talked much. They were just familiar with each other's names, and that was it.

 

"Hmm? Prince Ephraim?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What is it that you need?"

 

Ephraim's face took on a look of concern before he answered. "I know it probably isn't my place to ask this, but... I was passing by when I heard you fuming to yourself. Is something wrong?"

 

Lachesis paused a little, frowning a bit. _Should I trust him with telling him?_ She thought to herself, glancing around for a moment before she shook her head. _No, I know I can. After all, he saved my life several times, so I have no reason to think otherwise..._

 

Her frown intensified, crossing her arms as she replied. "It... It has to do with what I've been hearing the public of Aksr say."

 

"What they've been saying?" Ephraim repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Can I ask what it is, or is it too... personal?"

 

"No, no, it's fine. I trust you," Lachesis shook her head.

 

There was a brief pause as she took a deep breath to prepare herself. The princess's face morphed into a dark scowl as she started ranting.

 

"It's about me and my brother. They've been spreading rumors about us in an... indecent relationship!" She said as she started fuming again. "Are they really that blind that they can't see that the feelings I have for Eldigan are nothing more than admiration?! It's absolutely disgusting!"

 

Lachesis spat out her last words, but her rage was quickly replaced with confusion as Ephraim suddenly placed as a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Oh, I know how you feel, Lachesis," He said with a deadpan expression. "I've had to deal with my own share of disgusting rumors..."

 

Another pause passed between the two of them as Lachesis blinked a few times in confusion.

 

"You... have?" She asked in a small voice.

 

Ephraim could only nod in response.

 

"Yes, I have," He confirmed. "About me and my twin, Eirika. Our bond is almost unbreakable, so some people like to assume as well..."

 

Lachesis gaped a bit in response. Of all the things she was expecting, hearing that Ephraim was in a similar situation was definitely not one of them.

 

"Is... Is that really true?"

 

"Of course it is!" Ephraim's deadpan expression intensified. "Just because I stroked her face when we were younger..."

 

"Just because I put my brother on a pedestal and hold all other men to that very standard..." The blonde suddenly found herself speaking up alongside Ephraim's own rants.

 

"Just because I want nothing more than for her to grow strong, and would do anything to protect her…”

 

"Just because I wish to stay by my brother's side so I won’t lose him again..."

 

"Just because I go out of my way to be the closest confidant she has..."

 

"Just because I stay in his room often so I can keep him happy with my presence..."

 

"It does NOT mean that we're romantically involved!" Ephraim and Lachesis both shouted simultaneously.

 

Once they realized what just happened, though, there was silence. The two of them stared at each other, both in awe and confusion.

 

Eventually, Lachesis was the first to break the silence, a gentle smile on her face.

 

"Well... It's nice to know that someone has the same struggles that I have," She said, gently holding onto Ephraim's hands.

 

"I feel the same way," Ephraim replied, letting out a gentle chuckle. "I felt alone on that front before now, since I was afraid to talk to anyone about it beforehand..."

 

Lachesis couldn't help but giggle as well. "In that case, now neither of us happens to be alone. So... do you wish to spend some time together and talk some more? We fight together so much, but we barely interacted before now..."

 

"Trust me, I'd be honored to," Ephraim gave a gentle nod. "And I'd be more than honored if we could be friends."

 

"In that case?" The princess let out another gentle giggle. "Consider us friends already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Some Lachesis/Ephraim friendship! Told ya she was fun to write :P 
> 
> Anyway, remember when I said that I was worried about butchering her personality? This was part of the reason why. I wrote her feelings for Eldigan here as nothing more than admiration, but it turns out that in Genealogy itself and its manga adaption, she harbored romantic feelings for him. Whoops... XP
> 
> I dunno, I consider it a bit of alternate character interpretation. And I wrote it BEFORE I found out that her feelings for Eldigan being romantic was canon... sooo, yeah. Who knows? Maybe if they remake Genealogy and they remove that bit for whatever reason, my characterization would hold true... XP
> 
> Still doesn't change the fact that I found this fun to write, and how I can just imagine Ephraim and Lachesis being really good friends. And possibly more, if one's not adverse to the idea of crack pairings... XP
> 
> Still, that's all I gotta say for now. Let me know what you think!


	5. Xander's Cat Battalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander brings back a large group of cats back to Castle Embla for Princess Veronica. Narcian is less than amused.

"Prince Xander, if you'd let me be so blunt... What the HELL is THIS?!"

 

Narcian angrily gestured forward at Xander's feet, where a small battalion of cats of various sizes and colors were gathered. The cats themselves weren't doing much, either choosing to look around with neutral expressions on their faces or resting up against the prince's legs.

 

Xander, on the other hand, had his usual calm expression on his face, almost as if the cats weren't even there in the first place (And almost as if Narcian wasn't shouting in his face).

 

"This... happens a lot, Narcian," He said, keeping his voice even. "Back in my world, whenever I roamed the streets of Nohr's cities, I always seemed to attract cats for one reason or another. And I suppose here in Embla, it's the same case as well."

 

"B-But... WHY are they here?!" Narcian's eye twitched as he shook his hand at the cats. "What could possess you to bring a bunch of stray animals to the castle?!"

 

"I did it all the time in my world, actually," Xander replied, a faint smile appearing on his face. "My siblings always enjoyed it when I brought a few cats over..."

 

"I'm NOT your sibling!" Narcian took a threatening step forward towards Nohr's crown prince. "And I say that these dirty cats don't belong he-"

 

He was suddenly interrupted by a chorus of hisses, courtesy of the cats at Xander’s feet. The wyvern lord let out a comical scream as he almost leaped back.

 

"Do you SEE that?!" He shouted again, waving his arm at them frantically. "They're dangerous! I wouldn't be surprised that they don't have rabies or fleas, or some other kind of disease I don't know of!! How do they know they're not going to attack everyone in the castle and-"

 

"Perhaps they can see just how much of a spineless coward you really are," Michalis suddenly interrupted as he walked into view with a deadpan expression on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised."

 

"You..." Narcian sputtered as he glared at his fellow wyvern rider. "How DARE you! You're not taking the side of those filthy animals, aren't you?!"

 

Michalis shook his head slowly. If one were to look closely, they could clearly see that he was rolling his eyes.

 

"I'm not taking sides," He said, evenly. "They're just like everyone else here in that they hate you and your attitude."

 

Before Narcian could protest, though, the redhead turned to Xander, folding his arms.

 

"But as for you, Prince Xander... Why ARE you bringing these cats here?" He asked. "How do you know how Lady Veronica would react?"

 

"That's part of why I brought them here," Xander replied with a nod. "I was hoping to ask her about what she thinks about them."

 

"Well, I already know her answer!" Narcian suddenly shouted as he gestured at the cats again. "These... THINGS aren't allowed in here!"

 

The cats responded with a chorus of hissing again. Narcian let out another yelp as he leapt back.

 

"Pathetic..." Michalis rolled his eyes again, this time a lot more obvious.

 

"Narcian... Xander... What is going on here?"

 

Before anything else could be said, though, Veronica suddenly approached the three of them, a neutral expression on her face.

 

There was an awkward silence before Narcian decided to respond.

 

"Ah! L-Lady Veronica!" He said, doing his best to smile. "I was just telling Prince Xander that he shouldn't be bringing stray cats into the castle!"

 

Veronica didn't respond to Narcian, however. Instead, she turned to Xander, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Is this true?"

 

"Yes, it is, Lady Veronica. It happens all the time in my world, and... I was hoping for you to tell me whether or not it was okay for me to bring them back here for you and possibly anyone else here."

 

Instead of responding immediately, Veronica's eyes just went down to the cats at Xander's feet, staring at them intensely.

 

"I couldn't possibly care either way," Michalis said, glancing at Veronica. "I was just hoping you'd answer so Narcian would shut up about it."

 

"H-How dare you!" Narcian stomped his foot, his face turning red. "Lady Veronica, can't you see? These damned cats are dirty! They're probably diseased! They'd scratch your face off if you-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, though, a small black cat broke away from the group, padding over to Veronica. When it reached her, it started to rub against her legs, purring gently.

 

A heavy silence, only broken by the purrs, came immediately after. Narcian, Xander and Michalis stared at Veronica in shock, interest and indifference respectively as they waited for her reaction.

 

But when she did react, it came in the form of a genuine smile that didn't even carry any of the malice she usually had.

 

"I think it's cute," She said gently, reaching down to pet it.

 

The cat's purrs intensified as she stroke its back. Narcian's jaw dropped, while Michalis just raised an eyebrow in interest.

 

Xander, however, smiled gently.

 

"I had a feeling you'd say that, Lady Veronica," He said with a nod. "Will you take care of them for a while?"

 

"Yes, I will," She replied with a nod. "I'll have my staff build beds for them immediately."

 

"L-Lady Veronica!" Narcian sputtered again. "A-Are you sure?! Surely, you can see that-"

 

"Silence, Narcian," Veronica suddenly interrupted, glaring at him. "Or did you just volunteer to feed them and change their litter boxes?"

 

Narcian visibly deflated, but he finally shut his mouth. Michalis just let out an amused snicker, and Xander chuckled a bit as he reached down to pet one of the cats, too.

 

The crown prince of Nohr had absolutely no doubts in his mind that Veronica would have turned the cats away. He knew full well that she would have eagerly jumped at the chance to feel a little less lonely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This one's actually kind of inspired by a headcanon that me and my friend who gives me these prompts have: Basically, cats are attracted to Xander, despite his intimidating appearance. Whenever he's patrolling a city in Nohr, especially Windmire, one can expect to see a large group of cats following him, and sometimes he even takes a few back to the Northern Fortress for a bit to give his siblings some company (Don't worry, he finds homes for them in Nohr :P).
> 
> I've always wanted to write something about that, and, well, I picked Heroes as a setting because... Well... Narcian XP 
> 
> I won't lie, Narcian's protests were fun to write, and considering how much of a scumbag he is in Binding Blade? Him being a butt monkey in Veronica's forces is karma for him XP
> 
> Hmmnn... Maybe that's something I can write in the future: The dynamics between Veronica and the Heroes that are loyal to her. In addition to the ones we see in the story (Xander, Michalis, Camus, Narcian, Zephiel and Ursula), I also headcanon that Clarisse, Legion and Valter are also part of her "Personal Guard". Although I still might write stories about Clarisse and Legion as part of the order. We'll see!
> 
> Anyway, that's all I gotta say for now. Tell me what you think!


	6. Clarisse's Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against her better judgement, Clarisse SOMEHOW let Katarina convince her to wear a wedding dress. She is VERY unamused, but maybe there was a small reason in the back of her mind that made her go along with it...?

"Reese... I'm only going to ask this once," Clarisse growled as she scowled darkly at her 'sister'. "How the HELL did you drag me into this?!"

 

There was a heavy blush on her face as she angrily gestured at the wedding dress she was wearing. It was a soft gold that matched her long blonde hair, and the ribbons were a soft, light blue. It was remarkably similar to the dress that Cordelia wore during the competition for the ceremonial bouquet. The main difference, however, was that Katarina also managed to put a soft blue flower in her hair to complete the ensemble.

 

Speaking of Katarina, she had a large grin on her face as she held back laughter.

 

"Ahh, but didn't I already tell you?" She asked, a chuckle finally escaping from her lips. "We both thought it would be nice to dress up after seeing all those girls in bridal dresses, remember?"

 

Like Clarisse, she was wearing her own bridal dress. This one in particular was modeled after Caeda's dress, with its soft blue coloring and bright red ribbons. Another detail that matched Caeda's dress was the flowery headband that settled gently in her hair.

 

Clarisse, however, was still unamused. As she kept her scowl up, she also grit her teeth as well.

 

"YOU were the one who wanted to dress up! I didn't want anything to do with that stupid dress!"

 

Katarina was barely fazed. She just let out another chuckle, raising an eyebrow a bit.

 

"Are you sure? Because if you didn't want to, you probably would've been kicking and flailing as I forced you to put it on, right?"

 

"I.. What? Of course not! The dress would've ripped!" Clarisse said as her hands moved to her chest defensively.

 

"But why would you care about that?" Katarina asked, her grin starting to grow. "I thought you didn't care for frilly dresses and all of that?"

 

In response, Clarisse backed away a bit, her face turning redder. "W-what? No! Of course I don't! I'm just asking why the hell I'm wearing this in the first place!"

 

"Oh, I think I know..." Katarina's grin morphed into a playful smirk. "You were jealous of Cordelia with the way that Kiran was looking at her, weren't you?"

 

That definitely provoked a reaction from Clarisse. Her face turned bright red, her hands shooting up to cover it in a rare moment of embarrassment.

 

"W-what?! Hell no!" Even through her hands, Katarina could see her 'sister' growling. "Wh-what even gave you THAT idea?!"

 

"Mm... I don't know..." Katarina put a finger to her chin for a few moments as her smirk got wider. "Maybe it was because you kept stealing glances at her throughout the tournament? Or maybe it was because afterwards, when everyone was relaxing in town, you were looking at the bridal boutique? Or perhaps-"

 

"Okay, okay, fine!' Clarisse snapped as she scowled, although any intimidation that she could pull off was severely dulled by her heavy blush. "Yeah, I wanted to dress up for him. I-Is that a crime?!"

 

Katarina's smirk faded, replaced with a gentle smile. "No, of course not. Besides, I think he'd find you pretty in that dress."

 

A small silence broke out between the two girls as Clarisse averted her gaze. Even though she was still scowling and blushing, any traces of hostility or tension left her body.

 

"S-shut up, Reese..." Was all she could manage to get out, making Katarina giggle softly.

 

"I think it's true," She said, putting a hand on Clarisse's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to him. He'd love to see you like this."

 

"G-grr... fine. But if you tell him that I'm wearing this for him, I'm putting an arrow through you."

 

Despite her threat, Katarina just let out a gentle laugh.

 

"Don't worry, Clarisse. Your secret's safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a biiit shorter than the last one, but ah well, this IS a short story collection after all.
> 
> III'm not gonna lie, this one has me worried that I'll get criticism for butchering characters... XP
> 
> Anyway... this one's inspired by the fact that I made a sprite edit of Clarisse wearing Bride Cordelia's dress and wielding her weapon. I picked it because they're both archers, and it matches her blonde hair, too. 
> 
> And I dunno, I thought it would be cute to write Katarina and Clarisse in the Order of Heroes, where they can be a family and not have to assassinate Marth... XP (Hence why I'm concerned that I'll be called out for butchering characters... XP) 
> 
> As for Clarisse, I know she's cold and cruel in New Mystery, but Heroes DID also show her having a tsundere streak, so there's that... XP And for Katarina... I dunno, I kind of have a smaaall idea that she's a bit of a tease when she's comfortable and around people she cares about, although this comes post character development, which mainly comes into play in Heroes/after the events of New Msytery.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I gotta say. Hopefully I'm not writing them TOO out of character... XP


	7. The Summoner, The Owl and the Pegasus Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Summoner and tactician of the Order of Heroes, Kiran always tried to suppress her emotions. She was afraid that if the Order saw how shy she really was, not only would they possibly question her capabilities, but that she would also make a fool of herself in front of her favorite Fire Emblem characters.
> 
> Little did she know, though, was that a pegasus knight was about to see beneath her mask.

Kiran was usually the type to suppress her emotions whenever she was in public. She always felt like she had to keep up a stoic exterior, not wanting strangers to see how cripplingly shy she really was.

 

Being the Summoner and tactician for the Order of Heroes only gave her more reason to keep on her mask. Not only was she afraid of the possibility of the Order questioning her capabilities if they saw her "real self", but also of the possibility of making a fool of herself in front of her favorite Fire Emblem characters.

 

"Awww, who's a cute little owl?"

 

"Hoo!"

 

"Hehehe, that's right! You are! You are, Feh!"

 

When she was around Feh, however, any desire to keep up her facade just melted away. There was something about the little fluffy owl that made her feel like she could just forget about all of her worries.

 

 _It's probably because she's an animal..._ She thought to herself at one point. _I don't think she'd ever judge me._

 

Right now, the summoner was sitting in a secluded area of the main hall while snuggling Feh in her arms, the owl having a content look on her face. Completely confident that nobody would pass by to see her, Kiran took off her hood, letting her long black hair cascade down freely.

 

She couldn't help but giggle as Feh let out another content hoot, slowly closing her eyes. It was obvious ever since day one that the owl always enjoyed company and attention.

 

Kiran was so focused on her, however, that she lost all awareness of her surroundings. She wasn't aware that somebody else was approaching her until they spoke up right next to her.

 

"Umm... Kiran? What are you doi-"

 

"Kyaaaaah!"

 

Kiran let out a loud squeal of surprise as she nearly threw Feh up into the air. The owl let out a surprised hoot as she flew upwards, settling down a moment later on the side of the bench the summoner was sitting on.

 

As for Kiran herself, her hands immediately shot up to her hood after Feh flew away, tugging it down over her face at a blinding speed. A heavy blush appeared on her face as she took deep breaths to try and calm down, looking over at whoever spoke up.

 

Her nerves only got worse, however, when she saw that her unexpected companion was Florina, who wore a started expression on her face.

 

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" Florina said, gasping as she backed away nervously. "I-I didn't mean to startle you...!"

 

 _Oh gods... Florina just saw me cuddling Feh..._ Kiran thought to herself as her embarrassment grew, unconsciously tugging it on her hood. _Not only that... but I scared her too. Way to go, Kiran..._

 

A mixture of embarrassment and guilt churned around in her stomach, making her unable to form words right away. It took her another few seconds of deep breathing for her to even attempt to speak up.

 

"O-oh! Er... Florina! No, I'm... fine!" Kiran said, desperately trying to slip into her calm persona. "I was... were you... Were you looking for me?"

 

Florina gently shook her head, her frown only intensifying.

 

"Well... No... I was just walking through here and I saw you..." She asked. "But... what were you doing? And…. Um, why did you get so... surprised?"

 

Kiran cringed, looking away as she prayed that Florina didn't see her expression.

 

 _Ohgodsohgodsohgods, she really did see!_ She thought to herself as she started to panic internally. _What do I say? What do I SAY?! We've already become friends, and I'm going to lose that so quickly because she thinks I'm weird and she'll tell everyone else and they'll-_

 

"Kiran? Are... a-are you okay?" Florina got a bit closer to her, which only added to Kiran's panic.

 

"No! I-I mean... yes! I-I mean... how much did you see?" She gasped a bit as her hands instead moved down to grip the bench.

 

"Umm..." There was an awkward pause as Florina tried to think of what to say. Judging by her expression, she was desperately trying to salvage the conversation. "I... I saw you... um... Do you cuddle with Feh a lot?"

 

A defeated sigh escaped Kiran's lips. There was literally no way she would be able to save face now, and her reactions definitely made things even more awkward.

 

 _I guess I should tell the truth then..._ She thought to herself, biting her lip. _The damage has already been done, so..._

 

"Erm... yes, I do..." She confirmed, giving a nervous nod. "It... well... She kinda... calms me down...?"

 

"Ohhh..."

 

An awkward silence passed between the two. Kiran wanted nothing more than to disappear right now. She was confident that she'd lose one of the first people she'd actually consider calling a friend in Askr. No, scratch that, one of the few people she'd actually consider calling a friend period.

 

To her surprise, though, a gentle smile appeared on Florina's face.

 

"Well... She IS really cute..."

 

"Wha...?"

 

Kiran blinked a few times in confusion, her grip on the bench relaxing.

 

_She... she's not upset or... what...?_

 

Suddenly, without thinking, Kiran opened her mouth and words started to flow out.

 

"You... You don't think I'm weird, do you?" She said, frowning a bit. "I mean... I was... um..."

 

"No, of course not!" Florina rapidly shook her head, a look of what seemed to be horror on her face. "I'd never think that about you, Kiran!"

 

Kiran still wasn't convinced however, as her frown intensified.

 

"Are... You're sure about that? I mean... I'm the one who summoned you here, and... I lead you all into battle... And... you just saw me cuddle with an owl like she was a puppy..."

 

"So...?" Florina's answer made Kiran blink again, looking up at her a bit. "There's nothing wrong with that, Kiran. It just means you're a person, just like everyone else..."

 

"But... What about everyone else?" The summoner asked, a distant look in her eyes (Not that Florina could see it well). "What would they think of me if they saw me like this?"

 

"Well... If you want my opinion..." Florina's gentle smile only grew. "I like the Kiran that cuddles with owls better than the Kiran who tries to be someone she isn't..."

 

Kiran couldn't help but gape a bit. "A-are... Are you sure...?"

 

"Of course." Florina nodded, letting out a gentle laugh. "You're one of the first friends I made here, after all."

 

 _A friend..._ Kiran could feel her heart starting to warm up, any nervous thoughts evaporating instantly. _She still considers me a friend...!_

 

A part of her wanted to jump up and hug Florina, but not wanting to embarrass herself further, she decided to surpress that urge. Instead, she settled for a gentle smile.

 

"Florina... Thank you so much," She said, letting out a sigh of relief. "But... Please... don't tell anyone else, okay? I don't think I feel ready for people to see... well, see me like this..."

 

"To be honest... I think everyone else in the order would feel the same way that I do," Florina replied, frowning for a brief moment before her smile returned. "But... If you feel that way, your secret's safe with me, I promise."

 

Kiran visibly relaxed again as she felt her smile grow slightly. "Again... thank you. I... really can't say that enou-"

 

"Hoo!"

 

The two girls blinked as they turned back to Feh, who was staring at them with a curious expression.

 

"Umm... Maybe we should get Feh back to her perch," Florina said sheepishly. "I think Princess Sharena might be looking for her right now."

 

"Y-yeah, we probably should," Kiran agreed, standing up to cradle Feh back into their arms again.

 

With a silent agreement, the two of them made their way back to the main hall. The entire time, Kiran couldn't help but smile widely, relieved that things went as well as they did.

 

 _I guess this is why Florina's always been one of my favorites..._ She thought to herself, giggling internally. _I mean... We're so alike… It's almost scary..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one's a bit different! Here's my interpretation of Kiran, or at least, the female Kiran. My buddy who gives me the prompts to work with has his own interpretation of male Kiran, which came first, although this came soon after. 
> 
> Anyway, for both Kirans, we both interpreted that they have different reasons to wear their hoods, not letting people see their faces. In M!Kiran's case, it's because he doesn't care about appearances and doesn't like when people compliment him... But in F!Kiran's case, it's due to her being INCREDIBLY shy. She's easily startled, is incredibly self conscious, and puts on a mask of sorts when her hood's up, because she's afraid how others see her. 
> 
> Of course, as you can probably guess, she has a love for shyer characters in FE, because she can emphasize with them. And like a lot of FE fans, she started out with Blazing Sword, leading Florina to be one of her favorite characters, period. And, I dunno, I thought it would be cute if they interacted!
> 
> But yeah, I hope I made F!Kiran likable and did Florina justice... XP And I really hope in my future writings I keep F!Kiran's personality consistent, for lack of a better word XP
> 
> But that's all I gotta say for now. Be sure to tell me what you think!


	8. Some Tea and Some Returning Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deirdre's been feeling like a burden with her lost memories lately, so Kiran decides to help her relax with some tea. As they converse, though, Deirdre brings up a vague memory that surprises the summoner...

"I know I already said this... but... I really cannot thank you enough for this, Kiran," Deirdre said with a gentle smile as she took another sip of her tea.

 

A small smile of her own was quick to form on Kiran's face as she gave a quick nod in response.

 

"Again, it's no problem, Deirdre," She said with a small laugh. "After all, I think a quick break like this is good for us."

 

The tea party the two girls were having was actually Kiran's idea. Between the summoner constantly being up to her head in paperwork and Deirdre struggling to recover her memories to the point where she was constantly begging the healers for help, Kiran soon decided that they both desperately needed something relaxing for the sake of their health. 

 

And so far, it seemed to be working. For the first time in what seemed to be weeks, if not months, Deirdre seemed like she didn't even have a care in the world. Kiran herself even decided to leave her hood off, although she usually did around the amnesiac, and she didn't even feel a hint of nervousness.

 

"Oh, indeed," Deirdre replied with a laugh of her own before a gentle frown appeared on her face. "I'm just... I feel lucky that you've all been so kind to me, even with my lost memories... but I can't help but feel like I can be a burden sometimes..."

 

There was a small moment of silence as Kiran frowned in response before she shook her head.

 

"No... you're not a burden, Deirdre. I promise," She said gently. "You just... you just want to remember something, anything that could give you a clue about your past, right?"

 

"I... I do..." The amnesiac girl nodded with a sigh. "But at the same time... I'm not... I'm not bothering the healers when I keep asking them for help... right?"

 

"No, no! You're not a bother!" Kiran shook her head almost instantly, a sad smile forming soon after. "I... I mean... They don't think you are...! The last time I asked Sakura and Elise about it, they were upset that they couldn't do more..."

 

The summoner's attempts to reassure Deirdre only made her look down and sigh again. 

 

"I... Right... I'm still sorry I ask so much..." She said, closing her eyes slowly. "It's just... Sometimes I... see things... People and names... I think I'm starting to remember some things, and... I just... I start hoping that maybe if I got some help, I could remember more..."

 

Kiran opened her mouth to reassure Deirdre again, but her words were soon caught in her throat. She blinked a few times as she processed the implications of the other girl's last sentence.

 

_ She's... she's starting to remember? _ She thought to herself, a hopeful feeling in her chest.

 

"Mmmnn... What kinds of things?" Kiran asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head in interest. 

 

"It's... They're just minor things, really..." Deirdre sighed again as she bit her lip. "Sometimes it's a flash of blue hair... sometimes it's a horse and a sword... But... last night, before I went to bed, a name came to me..."

 

Kiran's eyes started to widen as the implications started to settle in on her. 

 

"A... A name?"

 

"Yes, a name," There was a gentle pause as Deirdre looked up for a minute to think to herself. "I found myself muttering... 'Sigurd'..."

 

Almost immediately, Kiran's eyes went even wider in shock. She was silently thankful that she wasn't drinking her tea right now, because she would have definitely spit it out. 

 

_ S-she remembered his name _ ! The summoner thought to herself, her mind going wild.  _ She's remembering Sigurd!  _

 

"I... I..." She struggled for words as she started to stand up, pushing down on the table. "Do you remember any other names?"

 

Deirdre blinked a few times in confusion, tilting her head. "Erm... a... few? I... remember a 'Quan', an 'Ethlyn' and a 'Shannan', but... those names are a lot more faint..."

 

By that point, Kiran was desperately trying to hold herself back from springing up and hugging the other girl. Even though she was staring her down with a mixture of surprise and determination, she was jumping for joy in her mind. 

 

_ Oh god, she's remembering! She's remembering!  _ The summoner thought to herself, holding herself back from squealing loudly.  _ I mean... sure, she only has a few names and most of Sigurd, but STILL!  _

 

"Er... Kiran?" 

 

Kiran was soon snapped back to reality to find a very confused Deirdre staring at her.

 

"Are you okay? You looked distracted for a moment there..." She asked, frowning in concern.

 

Kiran blinked a few times, then shook her head to reorient herself before smiling at the amnesiac. 

 

"Yeah... I'm fine," She said, sitting down as a smile formed on her face. "I just think that you remember a bit more than you might think."

 

"Oh, really? I'd ask what you mean, but..." Deirdre laughed sheepishly a bit, reaching to sip her tea again. "I think we should get back to our tea break."

 

"I... Yeah, you're right..." Kiran replied with a sheepish smile as she sat back down. "And who knows? Maybe you'll remember a bit more during this?"

 

"Oh, I'd hope so!" Deirdre nodded with a gentle laugh as the two girls returned to sipping their tea. 

 

Needless to say, the rest of the tea party was in high spirits. Kiran and Deirdre talked to each other as if they were lifelong friends as their stress melted away, hopeful that more of the amnesiac's memories would soon return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we go on... Just to be safe, this AN contains a bit of spoilers for Genealogy! Be careful!
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Whew, it's been a while since I last posted, eh? Curse my laziness...
> 
> Meh, that aside, this one's focused on Kiran and Deirdre, as you could tell. As a backstory, since Deirdre has her memories missing, my theory is that she was summoned to Askr when Manfroy erased her memories, but before she was teleported away. As a result, she knows absolutely nothing besides her own name... 
> 
> Either way, she'd most likely feel like a burden... But thankfully, I'd DEFINITELY say that the summoner would have sympathy for her, if not outright help her out. 
> 
> Really, I had this idea for a while F!Kiran has tea with her to help her relax, and have her recover her memories. I think I already mentioned that Kiran kept her hood on because she's shy and self-conscious... But around Deirdre, she keeps her hood off because A), She thinks that helping her recover her memories is a bigger priority, and B), she knows full well that Deirdre won't judge her. I'd say that she'd be one of her closest friends in the Order, buuut that's neither here nor there.
> 
> I've been writing on and off because I've been... lazy to put it bluntly, again, so I hope my writing style isn't stiff... So if there's any way I can improve, I'm open to it.
> 
> That's all I gotta say for now, though. I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how short these stories are, and how admittedly I write them on a whim, they're still fun to write. So if I made any mistakes that I need to fix, if you want to tell me that I should make these longer, or just have any other opinions, feel free to tell me!


End file.
